I will save you ( henry x Jane)
by phantom409
Summary: Jane worrys when henry never come back from the studio. so she decides to go and find him. but there are horrors that poor Jane will face to save her lover.
1. Chapter 1

prolog.

Jane's pov.  
" hen!"  
I whined bagging on the door.  
" pleas come out!"  
I added trying not to pout.  
a low chuckle was all I heard.  
" what if I don't Jane?"  
henry teased me. with made a pout start to from on my lips.  
" henry!"  
I winded getting a little fed up with this.  
" you really want to see my tux?"  
henry asked. I was going to reply when I heard a click.  
" are you coming out now hen?"  
I asked backing away from the door.  
" yes"  
the door opened slowly. clearly henry was trying to decide if he comes out. or stay in the room.  
fanily the door swung open to revile henry wear a dark blue tux. with matching pants.  
" wow"  
I said my mouth hanging open.  
" you look so sexy henry!"  
I added with a giggle. henry blushed then smiled.  
" oh? I'm not as sexy as you in that cocktail dress my dear!"  
I blushed. ( even tho henry couldn't see my blush due to my mask. yet henry still knew I was blushing)  
" w-we should get going henry"  
I said looking away from henry.  
henry grabbed my hand. taking it into his own.  
le time skip.  
" here we are my dear!"  
henry said a smile on his face.  
I smiled as we walked up to the restaurant. a few people turned towards us. looks of prue fear in their eyes.  
a evil smile creeped onto my lips. gald everyone was seeing who I was.  
henry and I walked up to the front desk. where a man and a woman were chatting in low voices. that is till they spotted me.  
" hi!"  
henry said to the guy at the front desk.  
" reservation for Henry stein"  
the women mumbled something then looked away.  
" i'm sorry sir"  
the guy started to say.  
" but we don't have a reservation for that name"  
I rolled my eyes at that.  
" are you sure?"  
Henry with a glup.  
" I made one a week ago!"  
the guy was watching me now. I just showed the tip of my knife. which meant I knew he was lying. and he better let us in. or he'll deal with a broken body part.  
" h-henry stein you said?"  
the guy asked his hands shaking a little bit.  
" o-oh! there you are! please come this way!"  
I shoved my knife in my purse.  
henry held out his hand. which I gladed took. then went to where our table was.  
while we were walking however. I heard people talking in low voices.  
a few pointined to henry. then said something to who ever was with them.  
others were saying rude things about henry. wich started to piss me off!  
" here you are!"  
the guy said setting down two menus for henry and I.  
henry being the gentleman he is. rushed over to my chair. and pulled it out for me.  
I sat down with a giggle. henry then pushed in my chair. then going to his own seat.  
" good evening"  
a new guy joined us now.  
" my name is jeff. and Ill be severing you tonight!"  
I twitched at hearing that name. henry seen me do just that.  
" well jeff"  
henry said glancing over to me.  
" I'll have a glass of blood. cause we both know who i am. and were good friends. and my dear wife Jane will have a coke a cola with no ice."  
Jeff wrote down what henry had ordered on his little notebook.  
" ok. i'll be back in a sec. oh and miss stein. or Jane the killer. you look lovely tonight!"  
with that jeff swapped away.  
" Jane,did you do the tret of the tip of your knife. or you will get a broken body part again?"  
damn it. henry seen me do that.  
" maybe"  
I said looking down at my lap.  
henry let out a low sigh.  
" Jane. I'm not mad. you know I'm not."  
henry said.  
" I only worry that doing that could end up making somebody call the cops on you."  
Henry explained softly. I looked up at him.  
" so please try to stop"  
henry said gently with a loving smile.  
I nodded.  
that's when I began thinking.  
Henry and I been married two years now. even if we went to highschool together. I became Jane the killer after henry and I started dating.  
not only that happened. but we kind of forgot escher. I was some cold blooded killer. while henry was some hard worker at some studio. plus Henry was fighting in a war!  
that all changed three years latter. when jeff had tried to hurt some family. henry was there trying to save them.  
I got there and saved henry and the family.  
that's when henry and I looked into echers eyes. knowing we use to be lovers.  
after that night. I made sure to stay with henry. in fear of him getting hurt. or killed by jeff.  
Henry seemed fine with me being a killer. and the looks we got in public.  
then three years latter we got married. moved into herm's old mansion. where she said it was safe.  
once halloween had came around. we got married.  
happy to be with one another after so long apart.  
" here is your blood sir. and your coke miss"  
Jeff said setting both drinks on the table.  
I jumped a little. but gave a small nod.  
" know what you like to order?"  
Jeff asked eyeing me.  
" nothing for me"  
henry said taking a sip of blood.  
" steak. two of them"  
I told jeff watching henry sigh.  
" and fries"  
I added.  
" ok. I'll be back with the food"  
jeff then rushed off.  
" really? why'd you oder for me?"  
henry asked with a pout.  
" you need to eat henry"  
I said watching him look away.  
" fine"  
_**Le time skip.  
**_" that was fun"  
henry said setting me on the couch.  
" yep. i loved it when you punched jeff!"  
henry smiled picking up some letter from the table.  
" he just pissed me of my dear"  
henry explained while reading the letter.  
" looks like I need to go to the studio. after 30 years"  
henry said thorwing the letter on the table.  
" ok. lets go up to bed."  
and we did just that.

_**hey everyone! and here is another hane story! I was bord in class. so I came up with this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1. where are you?  
Jane's pov.

" Jane wake up!"  
a voice snapped at me.  
I only ignored it. Knowing it wasnt henry's.  
" do I really need to make you get up?"  
the voice asked. sounding angry.  
still didn't care. I wanted henry to wake me up. not this voice.  
next thing I knew. a wave of cold splashed on me. causing me to jump of my bed. and landed face first on the floor.  
" damn. that went well!"  
herm. that's who's voice was telling me to wake up!  
" herm! what the hell?!"  
I snapped shooting daggers at her.  
" you wouldn't get up Jane"  
herm said grining from my angry look.  
" you suck!"  
I yelled storming into the bathroom.  
once in there. I slammed the door shut. then began to get ready for the day.  
" Jane! I made breakfast!"  
my stomach growled when herm said that. which meant I couldn't skip out of breakfast.  
when I opened the bathroom door. herm stood there. a smirk on her lips.  
" wipe that smirk of your face herm"  
I said walking past herm.  
" still anger Jane?"  
Herm asked.  
" yes! you dumped water on me!"  
herm shrugged wich pissed me off.  
" so? that's not as bad Jane"  
herm said walking past me.  
" not as bad? i was wet!"  
I snapped running past her.  
" at least you can sleep! you know how many times I can't sleep? too many! so stop your whining Jane!"  
herm won this for now.  
once herm and I got to the kitten. we got into our places. mine by the window. and right across from henry's spot.  
herm's spot was at the head of the table. where she read. or drank a glass of wine,or soda.  
" still no word from henry?"  
I asked looking over to herm.  
" nope. it's starting to worry me. what has it been now?"  
" two weeks"  
I said looking away.  
" yep. I do think we need to find him."  
" you think we need to find him herm? we do need to find him!"  
herm rolled her eye at me.  
" well,sadly we can't go to the cops. after you being Jane the killer. don't give me that look! we both know how it will look if we go to them! they will arrest you thinking you killed Henry! even after they knew you would never hurt henry! never less murder him!"  
herm had a point. more than one really. the cops would take me to jail. even tho they knew I would never hurt henry. hell the whole town knows I'm the queen of death. and henry's my king.  
" but Jane. how did you even come here? and become the queen of death?"  
herm asked eyeing me.  
" well. after I became Jane the killer. I ran away from my old town. I knew jeff was here. so this is where I came. I got the name queen of death. from killing so many people. then I killed for henry. henry needed to drink blood herm. henry soon became my king. even after he doesnt kill."  
herm shook her head. trying not to laugh.  
" ok. still. where would we start?"  
herm asked with a frown.  
" lets just look around town."  
I told herm. going to get my knife.  
once I done that. I went down to herm. where we began looking around town.  
sadly. we couldn't find henry.  
where is he?  
" still no luck?"  
herm asked.  
" no. you?"  
herm shook her head.  
that's when it hit me. the studio.

_**two weeks before Jane and herm began looking for henry.**_

henry's pov.  
the studio stood before me. looking gloomy and sad. as if nobody had came to it in years.  
why am I back here for Joey? after that fight we had before I left?  
I guess a part of me still cares for him. hell it's been 30 years since I last seen Joey.  
so yeah. I wanted to see joey. then never see him again.  
I walked up to the front door. unlocking it with my key. then went inside.  
" alright Joey. im here. what do you want to show me?"  
no reply. damn it. 


End file.
